With an increasing development of mobile terminal technologies, a display screen with a touch function has gradually become a popular screen for various mobile terminals. A technical principle of a touch panel is as follows: voltage, current, sound waves or infrared rays and the like are detected according to different induction manners when a finger or other media touch the screen, so that a coordinate position of a touch point is detected.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a structure of a touch display panel of the existing art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic top diagram illustrating a structure of the touch display panel of the existing art. The touch display panel includes a substrate 10′, a light emitting device 20′, a thin film encapsulation layer 30′, a retaining wall 40′, a plurality of touch electrodes 50′ and touch electrode wires 60′. In order to ensure a touch performance at an edge, the touch electrodes 50′ generally need to exceed about 0.5 mm relative to a display area A′. Therefore, together with the width of the touch electrode wires 60′, a border needs to be very wide if all the touch electrodes 50′ are formed on the thin film encapsulation layer 30′ for the retaining wall 40′ and the display area A′. The touch electrode wires 60′ need to have a larger height difference h2′ if the touch electrode wire 60′ crosses a first retaining wall 41′ and is made between the first retaining wall 41′ and a second retaining wall 42′, causing breaking of the touch electrode wires 60′ easily and being not beneficial to the preparation.